Angel Tears
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: They say when a angel cries out of sadness a world is born in darkness. It is also said that when a demon cries for any reason a world is born without evil.
1. Summary

**A/N: **I would like to say this is not my first attempt at a Bulma/ Vegeta fan fiction, you might remember Courtside Cuties, I do intend on re-doing the whole thing and I might repost it. My first attempt was a bomb, well that is what I thought at first. I believe it was called Inuki I thought it was a flop because I had gotten only three reviews in two chapters; so I stopped it. Well, it's been a long while since I have written a B/V fanfic and I'm just dying to give it another shot so without further ado…here is what you have to look forward to….

_**Disclaimer: **HypnoticLadyStoner (that's me) owns no rights to the characters and Anime series of Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT. I do not claim them…I only own the story that you are going to read.

* * *

_

**Summary:**

_They say when a angel cries out of sadness a world is born in darkness. It is also said that when a demon cries for any reason a world is born without evil._

_The lord of the fifth level of heaven possesses seven daughters, all of which he loves equally but, one daughter he cherishes above the rest. A deal has been made that this daughter marry the prince of angels on the sixth level. The daughter is none other than Bulma, and she is believed to be the most beautiful angel on her level._

_Vegeta, a demon prince on the sixth level of hell, has never done his fathers biddings by choice so when his father gives up his throne to a evil tyrant of the fourth level of hell, he leaves on a mission to become stronger so he may kill the tyrant and reclaim the throne that should have been his by birth right._

_Once Bulma finds out of her fathers plans she leaves out into the wilderness of Earths first level…that is where our two, other worldly, creatures meet…and fall in love…

* * *

_

_**Next Time: **Bulma sits through church on the second level of heaven we meet her family as our story begins…_

_Chapter One: A Heavenly Beauty

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know this was a bit of a teaser but I love to tease people. I don't mind if you don't post a review but if you want to leave some feedback on the idea I wouldn't object or even get mad…so please join me next time.

* * *

**Thank You:**

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_R&R_


	2. A Heavenly Beauty

**A/N: **Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to update the story, YEAH! I have been really good about getting on my fan fiction updates as of late and since I'm most likely to be going into surgery soon, you can expect them more often. Anyway enough of my babble here is what you all want…

_**Disclaimer: **  
HypnoticLadyStoner (that's me) owns no rights to the characters and Anime series of Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT. I do not claim them…I only own the story that you are going to read.

* * *

_

**_Thank You to Summary Reviewer(s):_** Calise

_**Last Time: **I gave you a short summary as to what you would be looking forward to.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: A Heavenly Beauty**

She was one to be adored by all, someone so beautiful was not to be meshed into a crowd of commoners. Her class was of elegance she would bring her family a great deal more wealth, if it cost herself her own happiness. Her hair like a river stream on the first wake of spring cascaded over the back of the hand made bench made from the most precious substances know to man.

She felt uneasy, she felt as though she may burst out at any word that was uttered to her alone. Her father sat beside her his crown lined with mother of pearl jewels. The gold lines outlined a beautiful pattern of a imitation of a pair of godly wings. His hair was a patch of grays and pale purple. His eyes shown with a warm blue. As much as she loved her father she couldn't help but despise him for the circumstance he put her in without her permission or even her knowledge; what gave him the right?

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not realize that the sermon had ended and many of the nobles where leaving.

"Bulma!" a kind masculine voice called to the elegant blue haired angel.

"Oh yes Goku, we shall takeour leave," she said to the man with the uncontrolled hair.

"Your father wishes you to mingle with the rest of the higher nobles of your soon to be…" he was cut short.

"Of course he would. Well, since I am not to disobey my fathers wishes I will go, come now Goku." Bulma said standing up from the bench her walk was so angelic that it would seem that she wasn't even touching the ground.

On entering the main hall of the second level of heaven's church everyone's eyes looked her way. Angels clapped and some revealing there wings, for angels didn't often parade with there wings all the time, since it became a big annoyance. When angels showed off there wings it was for special reasons such as coming of age, marriage, when rewarded, celebrations, ect.

"Congratulations are in order, Miss Bulma!" said a soft voice.

Bulma all but wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that they should not be celebrating this and that she wanted no part in it. Instead she put on the best fake smile she could muster and bowed to the crowd of nobles.

"Yes, an engagement this grand should be sung all throughout the heavens." Bulma's father said glancing down at his perfect vision of his daughter. Goku standing guard close behind. Goku was a specially trained angel from the third level of heaven. He had been the best and strongest in his class and was appointed to guard Bulma, since the young age of nine. They had been life long friends since then. He was only a year younger than she.That is what amazed most angels; that he was capable at such a young age.

The room suddenly dead silent. All eyes had been taken off Bulma and brought to the attention of a group of impressively dressed angels.

"My noble lords, may we give you the great congratulations that we ourselves have given to the fair lady in your honor?" bowed the priest.

"Thank you, but celebrations for my son and his soon to be bride will be taking part at my home of the sixth level of heaven." the gentle voice came from the honored man.

"Yes sir," bowed the rest of the congregation as the man left with his family.

"Hmph, how rude, your little lover didn't even come give you a kiss, Bulma!" a lavender haired specimen grunted behind her.

"How dare you say something such as that in a holy place of God," the father boomed.

"I plead your forgiveness father!" the girl bowed down at her fathers anger.

"In time you will be betrothed as your dear sister and you will be proper by all purposes!" he said placing a warm hand on the girls pale cheek.

"Mizimo, time for you to go to lessons!" a governess grabbed onto the young girls arm.

"Will I be attending the engagement party?" she asked her father struggling against the governess' iron grip.

"Of course my sweet, your sister would not dream of any celebration without her beloved sisters!" he answered and waved his hand in attempts to get her to leave.

"Goku!" the lord of the fifth level called.

"Yes sir!" Goku came straight to attention as every guard should.

"You are to take Bulma straight home; she is to prepare for her engagement party, no loitering!" he said to the guard. The king fully knew well of his daughters ambitions. Being of free spirit just as her mother. Bulma was in every way equal to the elegance of her dearly departed mother. Three years she had passed on bringing in two angel to life. The names of the children where Hem and Harmony as good as they where it was sometimes hard to be around them, they were not blamed for there mothers death but more or less the cause, what a burden a child should never have to carry.

The other children of the mighty lord where Amoni, Ai-Le, and Kimmko. Seven daughters. The ruler of the fifth level loved them all dearly but as any man would ever hope is for a son to carry on the throne, there was no such luck, instead he must marry off each one of his daughters in hope that they would give him a male heir.

Most of his daughters where still in training, they were all beauties beyond compare but one was the fairest.

Bulma was the only one to be taken into a marriage of a higher level of heaven, this was a day to rejoice and to make memories, but the only one who would not rejoice was the beauty herself.

* * *

She walked out of the church and glanced around the beauty and freedom that non-nobles had, oh how she envied them.

"Goku?" Bulma glanced over to the male angel.

"Yes your ladyship." he answered.

"Oh please Goku, don't act like that…" Bulma couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He knew he could be casual with her and they talked as friends all the time, why should he be acting any different now.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. It's just that I can tell you are not happy about this arrangement but, even though it is the best for you, I can't help but feel unhappiness as well. You see, once you are wed you will no longer be in need of my aid, I am not qualified to guard level six angels." Goku sigh.

"Oh I see. Well, that will not do." she mumbled. She never wished to be ride of her dear friend for he was the only one she seemed to be able to share her true feelings with.

"Come Goku, we have much to do before the day is done." she inquired and walked off toward a magnificent arc.

"Yes, my friend!" Goku answered steadily following at her heels.

* * *

_**Next Time: **We take a trip to hell to see what evil is afoot and what plans the lord of hell has set for his son._

**A/N:** Well, I'm getting the creative juices flowing and I have a great idea of where this story is going. I'm really excited about getting this thing on the road and I hope you all will enjoy it too.

* * *

Thank You:

_HypnoticLadyStoner _

_R&R_


End file.
